


Valentine's Day Was a Wreck

by Madi_Marmalade



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, M/M, Older Characters, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Marmalade/pseuds/Madi_Marmalade
Summary: Kyle is a dumb dumb





	Valentine's Day Was a Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems a little rushed but me big gay and i needed to make jyle hehe

A cold burst of air snapped Kyle out of his dreamy reverie as the door to the flower shop opened up behind him, sending a shiver down his spine. Today was Valentine’s Day, and he was hoping to get his partner of two years something nice; he had known a local florist that would have something perfect for him. He had always loved that old-fashioned cheesy romance, akin to his usual style, so it would be the perfect gift for him. 

He browsed idly through the assortment of roses colored all forms of red and white to match the love-themed holiday when a familiar voice broke into his attention again, “Hey Kyle!” Nichole greeted, “You looking for something for Jimmy?” 

“Yeah,” He laughed breathily, and stepped forward, “I’m thinking about just getting red roses this year- he seems to really like them! But on the other hand, I might want to surprise him with something that has some kind of actual meaning behind it.” 

“Of course you’re contemplating over this,” Nichole chuckled, and leaned over the counter, “Don’t take that the wrong way though, I think it’s cute that you want it to be perfect for him!” She quickly looked behind Kyle to change the topic, “What about pink roses for meaning? The Victorians saw them a symbol of undying love and admiration- or something.” 

He turned his head slightly to look back at said flowers, and hummed quietly, “I’m surprised you still have these in stock, considering it’s Valentine’s day…” he marveled out loud, carefully picking up one of them by the stem and twisting it in his hand. 

“Yeah, most people buy gifts online nowadays,” Nichole shrugged, “Plus, we basically have everything out on display. It’s all less than you think.” She watched silently as Kyle pricked himself on a thorn, and nearly dropped the rose. “Anyway… Are you gonna go with the roses?” 

“Yeah, I think I will,” he sighed after a moment of contemplation, “Do carnations go well with roses? I think those would be nice too…” he trailed off, and watched as Nichole slipped on her gloves and started assembling a bouquet for him. 

“Does this look good?” She asked after picking out a few of the mentioned flowers, along with some extras that Kyle didn’t know the name of. Nodding along absentmindedly, he followed her to the counter and paid for bouquet and thanked her for her extra help 

He gathered everything he needed and started on his way to his car after saying his goodbyes to Nichole. He had taken off a few hours of work to hopefully surprise Jimmy with a much-needed date. As much as he hated to admit it, Jimmy seemed a bit distant recently, secretive even. It worried him, but maybe he was just having a hard time with something that he didn’t want to bother Kyle about. 

 

The drive from there to the apartment that they shared wasn’t too long, gladly. He brought the car to a stop in the parking area and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, suddenly feeling nervous. He swallowed those unsure feelings down and grabbed the flowers before heading inside. 

 

Upon entering, he noticed how eerily quiet it was. Jimmy had told Kyle he was staying home for the day due to nobody really needing to come into work on Valentine’s Day, and he probably wouldn’t be out for long. If he was home, he usually had music on, or he’d let the TV play in the background of whatever task he was up to. He didn’t like quiet. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Toffee, the cat that they had been sharing for the past three months, rubbed against his leg and meowed softly. “Hey,” he cooed gently and dropped to one knee to pet her. She purred and trilled, rolling around happily. He tried his best to ignore the fact that she was usually up in their room when Jimmy was home, or at least not this needy. 

 

He sighed softly and brought himself to his feet to make his way down the hall to his and his boyfriend’s bedroom. He knocked softly and opened the door gently after not getting a response. “Jimmy?” he called, only to be left in silence still. He peeked in, suddenly feeling his heart drop to his stomach when he saw nobody inside. He then came to the realization that he hadn’t seen Jimmy’s car in the lot, either. He was getting ahead of himself- he had probably just gone out to get milk or some dumb shit like that. Maybe he had left to surprise Kyle as well! What a sweet coincidence. 

 

He took out his phone to text Jimmy. Hopefully, he could find out where he was without ruining everything. 

 

>Hey Honey, Happy Valentine’s Day, for I think the 5th time. Is Toffee being good? 

 

Jimm is typing... 

 

>Happy Valentine’s day to you too! She’s being great, but it’s starting to get boring at home 🙁 

 

At home? So, he was planning to surprise him! Well, he knew for sure Jimmy had lied about being home, so maybe that was why. He tried to think of a way to respond when another texted popped up. 

 

>I’m gonna get you those chocolates that you like! Hopefully you won’t be too worn out from work to spend some time with me 🙂 

 

Well now all his hopes were crushed. If he wasn’t planning on surprising him, why would he lie? 

 

>Sure, I better get back to work. 

 

>Don’t wear yourself out! 

 

>I try. 

 

He bit his lip, and switched to his group chat with Kenny, Eric, and Stan. 

 

>Hey, have any of you guys seen Jimmy around recently? [You, 3:09 PM] 

 

>jimmy? Yea I saw him with heidi earlier [Fatass, 3:11 PM] 

 

>You’re sure? [You, 3:11 PM] 

 

>completely [Fatass, 3:14 PM] 

 

>I wouldn’t know, I’ve been at home with Butters. Sorry dude. [Stain, 3:14 PM] 

 

>I can testify! [Butter, 3:14 PM] 

 

>shut up, butters. [Fatass, 3:15 PM} 

 

Kyle sat down on the bed and sighed. What could Jimmy be doing with Heidi on Valentine’s day? She was in a relationship, and she could most definitely be spending time with her significant other. Why was she with him? He tried to brush it off, taking a deep breath instead. Cartman was probably lying to cause drama, as always. They were friends, anyway. It didn’t matter if they were hanging out. Unless he meant... 

Toffee trilled loudly and jumped on the bed to her owner, a loud rumble escaping her throat as she rubbed against him. She sniffed around before settling down in his lap, something he truly couldn’t bring himself to prevent. What if Cartman wasn’t lying? Jimmy would never cheat on him, but where else could he be? He knew he’d be okay with him hanging out with her, but he instead told him he was at home, awaiting his arrival. 

 

He hugged the calico in his lap close to him and let out a suppressed sob. They were in love, Jimmy told him he loved him. He wouldn’t do something like this, he knew him. He loved him. He didn’t want to be crying, he felt vulnerable over something he didn’t even believe. Jimmy would never hurt him. Jimmy would never even consider hurting him. Jimmy would never make that kind of mistake. 

 

Kyle took a few deep breaths to ease himself. He was a mess, and he knew it. He could feel him pulling away, just a bit more every day. He believed it because he felt it. He would have to confront Jimmy about this himself, he decided when he heard the door swing open and the clicking of crutches against the carpeted floor, down the hall, and suddenly directly by the door. 

 

“Kyle?” Jimmy gasped when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed inside. He didn’t have a bouquet of flowers in his arms, not a box of the chocolates he knew he liked, “Are you okay? Did something ha-haa-happen?” he dropped down in front of him to grab a hold of his hands. He placed a firm kiss to his knuckle, “I’m here fo-for you, don’t worry, Ky. What’s wro-wrong?” 

 

That was the Jimmy he knew, not some two-timing bastard who’d go hang out with Heidi Turner- a girl who he knew was in a relationship, On Valentine’s Day nonetheless. Heidi wouldn’t do that to Nichole. “Thank you, I’m okay. Just a little out of it. Cartman said something and I guess it just got to me.” 

 

“What’d he say?” Jimmy said darkly, squinting angrily. 

 

“I just... He said he saw you with Heidi and I took it the wrong way... I don’t know, you probably weren’t even with her to begin with, but then I remembered you lying to me about being home- I came home early to try to surprise you- and I just realized how distant you were being and-” he cut himself off and sighed, “I’m sorry Jimmy, I didn’t mean to ruin today.” 

 

Chuckling in response, his face suddenly turned a bright shade of pink, “I’m so sor-sorry, Ky, I didn’t w-want to make you feel l-like that... I’ve just been a little pr-pre-p-pr-preoccupied lately.” He looked down and ran his thumb over his boyfriend’s knuckles carefully. 

 

“Preoccupied?” Kyle chirped, confused. 

 

“Well, Ky...” He sighed, and cracked a sincere smile, “I really expected thi-this to be a lot more romantic but,” he placed his crutches next to him gently and positioned himself on one knee, taking a deep breath and pulling out a small box, “It took a lot of m-my focus to fi-find something as preoccupying as you,” he shakily opened the box to reveal a ring, “but I think I managed ju-j-just fine. Will you be my Valentine, but forever?” 

 

Kyle, too awestruck to say anything immediately, let out a shaky laugh, and covered his mouth. “It’s called marriage, you big dork...” He choked out and dropped to the floor to wrap his arms around Jimmy. 

 

“Of course I will. Forever and Ever.”


End file.
